Moments volés
by Magicalien
Summary: Recueil d'OS avec les thèmes suivants : 1. Appartement 2. Vendu 3. Aube 4. Tranquillité 5. Vélo et d'autres à venir ... (il y a d'autres personnages mais je n'ai pas assez de place pour tous les mettre)
1. Appartement

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Appartement" (on ne s'en doutait pas) en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que relater.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Appartement**

Ça y est.

Enfin, son premier appartement. C'était comme un souffle d'indépendance. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas squatter éternellement le manoir des Potter. Sirius eut une pensée pour son oncle Alphard. Après tout, c'était grâce à son argent que ce rêve était devenu réalité. Et ce nouveau chez-lui signifiait qu'une nouvelle phase de la vie commençait, désormait, il était un adulte, futur Auror. Fini Poudlard, et tout ce qui va avec. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être nostalgique, il fallait regarder droit devant et avancer.

Sur cette réflexion encourageante, il entreprit de revisiter une par une les pièces de son studio, imaginant déjà l'aménagement qu'il pourrait y faire, et surtout, les futures fêtes mémorables avec le reste des Maraudeurs. Mais le sentiment qu'il manquait quelque chose à tout ça s'installa en lui, sans qu'il arrive à mettre le doigt sur sa cause. Il chassa ces pensée d'un geste de la main et imagina que dès le lendemain, il ferait visiter aux autres son nouvel havre de paix (ou pas) de gré ou de force.

Perdu dans sa rêverie, il vit que la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment. « Il faudrait peut-être songer à aller au lit » se dit-il. Non seulement sa première journée de formation d'Auror commence demain, mais en plus il n'avait rien à faire vu que sa cheminée n'était pas encore reliée au réseau. Il se dirigea donc vers la pièce qui lui servirait de chambre à coucher et c'est là qu'il comprit d'où venait le sentiment d'oubli.

Il avait effectivement omis les meubles vitaux tels que le lit.

« Bon bah, il reste la solution Patmol » pensa-t-il, malgré tout. Sirius se métamorphosa, se roula en boule dans un coin et sombra rapidement dans les méandres du sommeil.

* * *

Salut ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction donc n'hésitez surtout pas à dire ce que je peux améliorer, dire si on a aimé/pas aimé, etc ...


	2. Vendu

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Vendu" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que relater.

And enjoy !

* * *

 **Vendu**

J'ai froid

À cette heure-ci, je devrais être dans mon lit douillet, bien chaud. Mais non, je circule dans les couloirs en direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Bonne question, reprenons tout depuis le début.

Hier, je me baladais avec mes amis, lorsqu'un certain Carmichael, selon mes souvenirs, nous a abordé pour nous proposer d'acheter de l'Élixir Cérébral de Baruffio, pour nous aider à passer nos BUSEs. Il nous a dit : « Vous verrez, ça augmente la concentration et réduit le sommeil. Mon père a eu neuf Optimal grâce à ça ». Il faut dire que c'était très tentant dit comme ça. En plus ma mère me met une pression monstre parce qu'elle a eu elle-même des Optimal partout, sauf en DCFM où elle a eu un Effort Exceptionel. C'est pour ça que j'ai été la seule du groupe à accepter. Il a alors noté mon nom sur un registre (mais c'est que ça marche son petit commerce !) et m'a donné rendez-vous aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde aux alentours de minuit.

C'est pour ça que je me retrouve dans les couloirs bien après le couvre-feu. Digne d'oncle George. Bon, il faut dire que je pourrais largement passer les exams sans cet élixir, mais avoir Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de son temps, pour mère, fait que je ne peux pas m'en sortir à coup d'Acceptable. Cet achat va m'assurer la tranquilité pour le reste de l'année niveau révisions et de passer les exams les doigts dans le nez ! Douze Gallions pour une garantie d'Optimal aux BUSEs, c'est pas si cher.

Me voilà devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. J'entre et apperçois la silhouette de Carmichael et me dirige vers lui, mes douze Gallions tintants dans ma poche. Il me tendit un demi litre du précieux breuvage contre mes douze Gallions. Il me serra finalement la main en chuchotant : « Vendu Weasley ! »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour m'aider à m'améliorer !


	3. Aube

Hello, voilà le 3ème chapitre.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que relater.

* * *

 **Aube**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

En voyant les rideaux et le toit de son lit à baldaquin, elle se rappela qu'elle était dans son dortoir, à Poudlard.

"Encore un mauvais rêve " pesta-t-elle

Cela lui arrivait effectivement assez souvent en ces temps troublés, avec un mage noir qui sévissait contre les Moldus et nés-Moldus, ainsi qu'une grande soeur qui rejetait son monde en bloc.

Lily décida de se lever pour aller dans la salle commune et elle prit un livre avec elle. Elle sortit du dortoir silencieusement et contempla la salle commune vide. Ça lui procurait une drôle de sensation de la voir sans élèves joyeux et agités, sans couleur, dans l'obscurité. Elle s'assit sur le canapé en face de la cheminée qui était éteinte et hésita à l'allumer, ne voulant pas rompre l'atmosphère particulière qui y régnait.

Puis elle réalisa que pour lire, elle devrait avoir de la lumière, elle alluma donc le feu dans la cheminée.

Mais les restes de son cauchemar, bien qu'elle ne s'en rapellait pas entièrement, continuait de la déconcentrer, elle comprit donc que cela ne servait à rien de lire.

Elle posa son livre et voulant réinstaller l'ambiance tranquille qui régnait avant son arrivée, elle éteignit le feu dans la cheminée. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers

la fenêtre, où on pouvait y voir un ciel encore bleu foncé en haut, les étoiles disparaissant sans se presser et avec une bande orangée en bas.

Elle était la seule de la tour à être réveillée, la première. Cette pensée entraîna en elle un mélange confus d'excitation et de fierté, même si c'était un mauvais rêve qui l'avait réveillée. Elle se souvint en contemplant les étoiles restantes d'un proverbe moldu :

« L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt »

« Et je compte bien le prendre en main, mon avenir. Les ténèbres ne doivent pas prendre le dessus, une fois que je serai sortie de Poudlard » se dit-elle. Elle n'aimait pas penser au moment de quitter le château, mais il fallait bien le faire, d'autant plus que le moment fatidique se rappochait inévitablement.

La rousse perdit son regard dans le ciel encore un peu étoilé, tandis que le Soleil commençait gentillement à se lever.

\- Hé, tu crois aux aliens Lily-jolie ?

Lily n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette question.

\- Je me suis justement levée tôt pour ne pas rencontrer des crétins dans ton genre, Potter répliqua-t-elle sans se retourner

\- Tu sais, les aliens comme dans les comics moldus Marvel, tu devrais savoir toi, tu es une née-Moldue

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il s'avança vers la fenêtre, à côté d'elle.

\- Quand je vois le ciel étoilé, je me demande s'il n'y aurait pas d'autres civilisation que nous continua le brun à lunettes

\- Ouais, bah j'espère qu'il viendront te kidnapper, comme ça j'aurai plus à voir ta sale tête dans ma vie rétorqua Lily

\- Et j'aimerais tellement aller dans l'espace, tu sais, comme ces Moldus sur la Lune dit-il d'un ton rêveur, ignorant la remarque de la rousse

\- C'est ça, bonne idée, construis-toi une fusée, pars et ne reviens plus jamais sur Terre. Maintenant, je vais profiter des heures de sommeil restantes. Et arrange-toi pour que les aliens viennent te prendre avant le p'tit déj' ! lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son dortoir

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que les aliens ne kidnappent personne, il n'y a qu'une solution, reviewez !


	4. Tranquillité

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que relater.

Salut, oui je suis toujours de ce monde, mais les exams et tout ça ... enfin bref bonne lecture (et pour la taille c'est plutôt un micro-OS)

* * *

 **Tranquillité**

Tout était si calme.

Mais qui dit calme dit parfois vide. Et c'est ce que Molly ressentait. Le Terrier paraissait bien terne sans sa marmaille et son mari.

Par contre calme signifie aussi tranquillité et cela faisait un moment que Molly n'avait pas eu de temps pour se reposer, pour penser à elle. Une deuxième guerre s'annonçait probablement et elle devait donc profiter des moments comme ça où elle pouvait juste être assise sur son canapé, en laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Laisser le silence l'envahir. Ce silence qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis un bon moment (en même temps avec 6 garçons et une fille qui savait aussi bien se défendre que ses frères …).

Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'étala un peu plus sur le canapé. C'est vrai que ce calme tant attendu faisait du bien, mais qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire après ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas rester avachie sur ce canapé toute la journée. Et c'est là que la sensation de vide revenait. Certes, le silence détendait, mais elle allait s'ennuyer avant le retour de Arthur. Et il allait revenir tard, comme d'habitude. « Vivement que ce soit les vacances, se dit-elle, même si Charlie ne vient pas souvent, pour avoir un peu plus d'animation à la maison ». Même si les jumeaux passent leur temps à faire des bêtises et qu'elle les grondait avec ses airs de maman exaspérée, ça la faisait parfois bien rire (sauf lorsqu'il fallait nettoyer bien sûr), ils avaient vraiment une imagination débordante. Et leurs éclats de rire illuminaient la maison.

Alors oui, la tranquillité, c'est bien, mais elle avait quand même énormément hâte que les vacances arrivent.

* * *

Et vous vous aimez être seul(e) chez vous ? Personnellement ce sont des moments bénis ;)


	5. Vélo

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que relater.

Salut ! Me revoici avec un nouvel OS. Je pense pouvoir poster plus régulièrement (~ 1 fois par semaine) maintenant que j'ai mes vacances.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Vélo**

Le vent dû à la haute vitesse lui foutait le visage et les cheveux.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Teddy Lupin appréçiait tout particulièrement ce moyen de transport qu'était le vélo.

Sa grand-mère Andromeda lui avait offert ce beau vélo rouge pour ses 10 ans, qu'il a fêté il y a quelques jours. Il savait dejà faire du vélo avant grâce à son parrain Harry qui lui avait enseigné cet art dès l'âge de cinq ans, avec un petit vélo d'occasion, d'abord avec les petites roues, puis sans celles-ci. Malgré les nombreuses chutes, cela ne l'a pas refroidi et il a continué vaillament à tenter, jusqu'à réussir à se libérer complétement des petites roues.

Puis il grandit et ne voulut plus de ce vélo trop petit pour lui et tout vieux. Il en réclama donc un nouveau auprès de sa grand-mère et ce depuis l'âge de sept ans. Après trois ans de négociations acharnées, il profitait désormais de son cadeau tant attendu en faisant des ballades sur les sentiers déserts aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait.

Il accéléra encore un peu. L'adrénaline sécrétée par son cerveau à cause ( ou grâce ?) de l'augmentation de la vitesse coula dans ses veines. Cela lui procurait un sentiment de puissance, teinté de joie. Cela lui faisait oublier tous ses soucis. Y'en a qui boivent pour oublier, d'autres qui fument des substances peu recommendable pour planer ou encore d'autres qui font un jogging ( il paraît que ça sécrète l'hormone du bonheur). Teddy venait de trouver son moyen à lui pour oublier. Oublier que ses parents sont décédés. Oublier qu'il sera toujours orphelin, qu'il ne les verra jamais qu'en photo ou peut-être en souvenir dans une Pensine.

Désormais, ces tristes pensées étaient balayées par le bruit du vent dans ses oreilles, par la légère fatigue qui émanait de ses membres sollicités et par ce sentiment de contrôle. Le garçon avait l'impression d'être seul au monde et se sentait envahi d'une tranquillité absolue.

Après une accélération supplémentaire, il ralentit progressivement jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement. En effet, en laissant ses pensées se diriger vers le fait qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps, il se rappela que sa grand-mère lui avait ordonné de rentrer avant midi. Or, il était déjà 12h08. "Oups" se dit-il avant de se retourner rapidement pour refaire en sens inverse le sentier qu'il avait parcouru.

C'est tout essoufflé et un peu rouge que le virent arriver sa grand-mère ainsi que quelques membres de la famille qui allaient certainement rester pour le dîner* au vu des plats étalés sur la grande table. Sa grand-mère le regardait avec un air sévère (et un petit sourire que sur le coup Teddy ne vit pas). Mais ce ne fut pas un sermon comme le fautif pensait qui sortit de la bouche d'Andromeda.

« Puisque tu as l'air de tant aimer ton vélo, tu pourrais offrir un peu de repos à ma chouette qui commence à se faire vieille, et apporter toi-même le courrier à l'aide de ton vélo » dit-elle sans se départir de son petit sourire. Devant son air légèrement apeuré, elle ajouta « Je te signale que c'est comme ça que font les Moldus ! ». Sa tête devant sûrement être drôle à voir, toutes les personnes présentes commencère à rigoler ou ricanner. A partir de ce moment il se détendit. N'empêche que sa grand-mère ne lance jamais des paroles en l'air, il tâchera d'être plus ponctuel la prochaine fois. Alors oui le vélo c'est bien, mais passer ses journées à faire suivre les différentes lettres d'Andromeda, non merci !

* * *

Voilà :) j'ai été fortement inspirée pour cet OS vu que je l'ai imaginé en faisant du vélo. Et le fait de reviewer a les mêmes effets bénéfiques sur la santé que de faire du vélo, si si je vous promet ;)


End file.
